The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Laressa. The new cultivar is a selection of a cross between the seed parent Lara and the pollen parent Ilona. The new cultivar has a plant form and foliage similar to Lara. The flower color, however, is slightly darker than Lara and the flower form is double whereas the flower form of Lara is single.
The new cultivar was discovered in April of 1981 at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant b.v. in Lisse, Holland; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its vigorous growth and resultant strong plant. The color of the bloom is bright and clear and pleasing to the eye. The new cultivar has a high tolerance to botrytis and powdery mildew.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine to ten weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six-inch pot (no pinch).